


Babygirl.

by sourytears



Category: BoA (Musician), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Where she doesn’t like to be called babygirl, but he doesn’t know, and does it anyway because he is dumb and in love.





	Babygirl.

                                                              

He sat me over the table near the entrance door, never stopped kissing me, I wrapped my legs around him, getting him closer to my body, feeling him.

Passionate kisses, hands running bodies, arousal growing in between.

He broke the kiss to get rid of my blouse, joint our lips once again, tracing a path that went from my breasts to my plaid skirt's button.

Wanting to feel much closer, he pulled my hair causing my head to throw back by inertia. Left wet kisses in my neck, biting occasionally, leaned near to my ear touching with his lips, his deep voice softly pronouncing my name followed by:

— Oh _babygirl_ , I want fuc- — I abruptly pulled away, freeing Chanyeol from my grip.

— What you just said? — I looked disgusted.

His words just killed any kind of emotion he could make me feel.

— You don't want me to dirty talk? —. His frightened look created a certain contrast with his swollen lips, messy hair, and sweaty body, at some point his shirt ended up who knows where. Had nice arms, by the way. — I’m…

— No. — I interrupt. — Before that.

I almost felt guilty for his frightened look, poor him, even his erection disappear of fright.

— I... — scratch the back of his neck trying to rewind his words. — _Babygirl?_

Bingo.

— Chanyeol. — I pronounce with plaintiveness placing my hands on his chest to pull him away a little, while I got off the table. — What a shame, I fucking wanted to suck your dick. — shook my head, bending to grab my blouse and my bag which I forgot brought with me. — Bye.

— Wait, — he stop me when I'm about to open the door, extending his arms at his sides. — Let’s start again. — proposes.

But it was too late, he made a mistake.

— It doesn't work like that, buddy.

I say before head out of the apartment.

With my blouse hanging on my shoulder, my bag in one hand and my phone in the other, called my friend who lives pretty near so I can sleep there.

— What? — answers a sleepy voice.

— Sleeping this early on Friday Oh Sehun? — I say, getting groan from him.

— What do you want? —. Asks, his voice wide awake now.

— Can I stay with you and Baek tonight?

— Depends, what you wearing?

I laughed.

— Tennis skirt.

— Great, it'll be professor and student then. — says satisfied. — Where are you?

— I'm like two streets away, long story. — I rolled my eyes. — Give me ten.

— Hurry.

Monday morning a bouquet of daisies waited for me on my desk.

— A very weird guy left them there. — had said Joy, my secretary.

I took the small note that came with the flowers to read it.

_From: Chanyeol._

_I hope you accept these flowers as an apology._

What was the need of sending me flowers if we worked at the same building?

I crumpled the paper in my hand making a little ball and I threw it to the trash.

— Poor guy. — commented Joy from her desk.

— What do you mean? —.I turned to see her.

— Chanyeol is losing his time, is obvious that you won't ever hang out with him. You always find something bad about the men that pretend you.

— Ain't true.

— Oh, yeah? do I need to remind you about Jake? —. She inquiries with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. — You made him go back to New York!

— But it's all different with this one. — I gestured the flowers.

— You just threw his card! —. She pointed out.

— I hate daisies.

— See what I mean. — rolled her eyes. — They're pretty If you ask me.

— Keep them, — I offered. — give them to your girlfriend.

— She's not my girlfriend! —. Reproach the redhead, I laughed over her childish tone, for later enter my office.

At the lunch time I sat besides Yeri, one of the new interns that would be laboring at my floor.

—... You'll be fine as long as you avoid floor 8. — I commented before drinking my orange soda.

— What's on floor 8? —. Covers her mouth with right hand while chews weird the looking thai food, the thai secretary of floor 6 was in love with Yeri, thus he cooked for her.

— Floor 8 has beds for the ones who live far away can stay to rest if it's late. That's the intention, but let's just say isn't like that anymore. — I explained.

— All right, think I get it. — nodded slowly.

We maintained silent for a few seconds until it occurred to me commenting:

— I really like your hair, you look cute. — I flattered touching the short hair. — You should dye it blonde. You'd make Ten and his friends go crazy.

— Maybe I will. — she laughs, the pretty laughter was contagious.

All right, enough, I seemed like another one of Yeri's pretenders.

— Hey, — she starts off, doubting. — I heard that you and Taeyong... that you two... — stares at me hoping for some help.

— We dated once. — I commented casually.

— So you like them younger. — says before drinking her coca cola.

— No, how old you think I am? —. I placed my hand on the chest faking to be indignant.

Raised her eyebrows and hurried to shake her hands in a denial way.

— Well I don't know, that's what I heard. — she said.

— No, we're same age. — made it clear. — actually, Taeyong is two years older than me, he's 22.

She nodded with understanding.

— Tell me, if I can know of course.

— His ex was crazy. — I was direct. — She followed us everywhere, she did it for two and a half years. Even kidnapped our puppy. — The expression on Yeri's face at the puppy's part was terrified. — After that, he felt jealous of my best friends and we broke up. — shrugged my shoulders.

Since we were there, I decided to tell the story about how Taeyong and I met.

I was seventeen years old when I came this building as intern exchange. Graduated one year before I should have done, found a job in a good company with multiple branch offices all around the world. I've always wanted travel and it seemed way easier learning hangul than tagalog, so once I mastered it, applied for the exchange from Miami to Seoul.

My first day at job in Korea it’s memorable, it was a real disaster. I started off my journey as an intern at the first floor where the main filing cabinets were, it wasn't my previous job as secretary, but had to start off somewhere.

Everyone spoke too fast and ran side to side. The boss BoA was a tyrant with the orders, anyways I ended up loving her because she was a wonderful woman outside the work environment.

Plus she was my mother in law.

One day we had to stay until midnight checking extra documents, it was pretty late, thus she called her son Taeyong to pick us up and take me home.

When he parked in front of us, BoA indicated me to take the front seat. In the way, I chatted a little bit with her son and when he left me at home asked for my number.

We hung out a few times, then we started dating, one year later we moved together, on our second anniversary we adopted a precious shiba whose we called Momo.

I was upgraded as clerk, maybe my dear mother in law had something to do there, but that isn’t relevant.

Taeyong and I had a sweet relationship, but his crazy ex stalked us daily, one time she got inside our apartment and took our babe away. His mom brought him back as soon as possible.

Two years and a half passed by and we broke up, not because of his crazy ex, but he felt jealous of Baekhyun and Sehun my best friends, we were friends only, that was it.

I enjoyed having fun with them when there was nothing else to do, but that happened after I broke up with Taeyong.

But that was a different tale.

What bring us back to Chanyeol, well, it really doesn't, but I have to talk about him, don't I?

Chanyeol works at the floor 2, with Irene, my secretary's girlfriend, I mean her best friend. Joy and he were good friends too, nevertheless I didn't meet him until last week when he came on search of her. She introduced us, Chanyeol invited me a drink, he wasn't bad at all. I actually liked his platinum hair, so said yes.

Right after we drank, he took me to his apartment, and ruined it all.

Now he was there in my office door when the lunch finished.

— _Ariel_ left. — I said passing by his side to enter my office.

— I didn't come here for Joy, — clicked his tongue. — come for you. I want to hang out with you.

— No second chances with me.

— Who said this was? —. Raised his eyebrows. — Nice to meet you, — extended his hand to me. Gosh, for real he was about to do so. — Park Chanyeol, I'm in charge of floor 2.

Crossed my arms staring at his extended hand.

— You won't leave until I accept. Am I wrong?

Shrugged his shoulders reaffirming his hand.

I rolled my eyes.

— Get in. — He smiled going inside my office. — If you ruin it again forget about me forever. — I threatened.

— All right, _babygirl_. — smirked satisfied before leaning to kiss me.


End file.
